


Two men and a young lady

by myEttie



Series: Good Samaritan [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Any smut is only ever between Dean and Cas, Fluff and Smut, Foster Care, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Wedding Day, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas and Deans two year wedding anniversary. Sam and Bobby are joining them for dinner, but first Dean and Cas have to decide what to do about the run away Krissy that Dean finds hiding out in the garage.</p><p>(Technically part 3 of Good Samaritan and Wedding at Bobby's but can be read as a stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two men and a young lady

**Author's Note:**

> So yes part 3. 
> 
> Contains memories of the wedding and wedding night, so if you were annoyed that wasn't in Wedding at Bobby's you get to read it now.
> 
> Enjoy.

Dean and Cas had been married nearly two years. Their anniversary was a day away and they were having a bit of a do at their house. After their wedding two years before, Bobby had surprised Dean and Cas by handing over the keys to his house and garage to them. He was retiring he told them. He had been seeing Ellen for about a year and she had asked him to live with her over the Road House bar of hers and run the business with her. He’d agreed to do just that, so the house and garage were now Dean’s and Cas’s responsibility. He had the paper work sorted and everything.

Stunned pretty much summed up both men’s reactions. They had tried to refuse; it was too much, way too much. Bobby had just fixed them with a look that silenced them both. So in the intervening two years Cas and Dean had stripped wall paper, painted walls, sanded floors, torn out and refitted a kitchen. Had the place rewired, and god only knows what else. The place was barely recognisable, it was bright and warm, and both men loved it. It was their haven, their heaven.

Sam loved the house too and visited when he could; lately it was a little less frequently, though Dean suspected this was due to his new girlfriend Jess, and not Cas and his smug happiness. Jess had hoped to meet Dean and Cas at Thanks Giving but a family emergency had cropped up so it would probably be Christmas before he got to meet her properly.  She looked really sweet on Skype, and Sam looked really happy any time she was there. That was enough to have Dean like her. 

Smug happy was probably the best way to describe them Dean thought. With their anniversary coming up Dean couldn’t actually think of anything that could make them happier. He smiled as he remembered the wedding.

 

“Marry me, Cas?”

“Yes, please Dean”

 

They had held hands and walked in to the dining room, where their family and friends were gathered, together. Bobby was officiating, apparently there was an online course you could do. Standing facing each other they had recited their vows. Both men swallowing thickly, holding back tears that threatened to spill. They said their I do’s and exchanged rings.

Dean gave Cas a simple platinum band, engraved on the inside it said “I got you” with the days date. In return Cas had given Dean a similar platinum band when the words “Hello, Dean” engraved on the inside. Dean laughed when he discovered them a few days after the wedding when he was back at work. He put the ring on a chain around his neck while he worked to save it from getting too scuffed.

After they exchanged rings Bobby pronounced them husbands and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Dean remembers cupping Cas’s face and drawing him in close. Cas remembers how soft and sweet Dean’s lips were. Both remember Bobby’s embarrassed throat clearing a minute or so later causing them to pull apart and grin like blissed out idiots.

The party that followed was epic. There was enough food to feed an army, beer, music, family and friends. When the band called Dean and Cas up for the first dance, both men blushed pink as they walked to the centre of the dance floor, quickly burying their faces in each other’s shoulders as they swayed to the music. As other couples joined them they raised their heads and were able to look around and smile at each other.  Cas grinned and looked at Dean, “Is it bed time yet?”

Dean sighed at the memory as he continued to write out a shipping list for the party; that had been the very best day. “What are you sighing about Mr Winchester?” Cas asked as he lent over Deans shoulder to check what he was doing.

“A happy sigh, Mr Winchester.” Dean replied “I was thinking about our wedding night.” Cas pressed a kiss to Deans neck, his stubble tickling slightly, humming in agreement. Yes a very happy memory indeed.

 

They had a nice suite booked at a local hotel. Cas remembered getting a taxi from Bobby’s, but he remembered little of the drive. His focus had been solely on Dean, he didn’t think they broke eye contact the whole way, hands gripped tight together.

Check in had been painless, the hotel knew they would be a late check in. Once alone in the lift Cas dropped his overnight bag and invaded Dean’s personal space, sliding both hands under Deans suit jacket, caressing his sides softly, pressing their hips closer together. Dean carded his fingers through Cas’s hairs, pressing close to kiss Cas’s ever enticing lips.

The lift doors dinged, they eased apart gathered there bags and located their room. Neither Dean nor Cas could describe the interior the following day, but they certainly remembered the bed. It was the biggest either had seen, and so incredibly inviting.  

Once the door closed behind them they reached for each other melting in to each other’s arms. Jackets were tugged from shoulders; shoes were toed off, as they made their way to the giant bed. Standing beside the bed Dean reached for the buttons on Cas’s shirt, patiently opening each in turn, slipping his hand inside to caress Cas’s chest as he worked. Cas sighed as Dean pushed the shirt from his shoulders. Taking a half step back Dean pulled his own shirt off over his head, Cas smile at him grateful, his hands were trembling slightly with the tension that wound through him, longing for release.

Dean cursed fancy pants as he fumbled to unbutton both Cas and his trousers. Give him a pair of jeans any damn day. Finally free of clothes Cas climbed in to the middle of bed, spreading his legs wide, stroking his cock gently. Dean stared at him for a moment, remembering their first time together and marvelling at how far they had come.

Dean’s common sense kicked in for a moment, and he turned to grab his overnight bag from near the door where he’d dropped it, rummaging for a moment he located the new bottle of lube he’d packed. Grinning wickedly at Cas he placed it on one of the bed side lockers.

Relief spread through Cas as Dean joined him in the middle of the big bed, he felt like he would burst out of his skin with longing. Cas reached for Dean, gently cupping his cheek, stroking his thumb across Dean’s stubbly jaw. Dean groan and leaned in, kissing Cas, gently at first, sucking his lower lip, before deepening the kiss, stroking his tongue against Cas’s, causing Cas to grab Dean’s hips and pull him as close as possible. Throwing one leg over Deans hip, Cas ran his hands up and down Deans back, trying to touch him all over all at once. Their kisses grew more frantic, as did the thrusting of their hips. “Cas, Fuck me, please, shit, Cas.” Cas was more than happy to oblige.

The lube was in reach, Cas plucked up the bottled and applied a generous amount to his fingers. Settling himself over Dean he reached down and gently circled Dean’s hole, ever so slowly he pressed one finger home, in and out, out then back in, Dean groaning beneath him all the while, Cas added a second fingers, stroking gently, scissoring easily as Dean bucked against him begging “More, Cas, please, fuck me already”

“We have all the time in the world my love” Can leaned down and kissed Dean inserting three fingers as he did so. Dean rode the invading fingers determinedly. Cas laughed and kissed Dean again, removing his fingers, he picked up the lube and coated his cock. It was painfully hard and throbbing in anticipation. Staring into Dean’s hooded eyes Cas eased in, slow gentle thrusts at first, until Dean thrust his hips up demanding more. Cas could deny Dean nothing, riding him as hard as Dean seemed to deem necessary.

The tension that built in Cas seemed to be greater than usual, Deans desperate sounds seemed to imply he was feeling a similar tension. Cas reach between them, capturing Deans cock in his lube covered hand, pumping him fast and hard. Flicking his thumb over the slit on the head, Dean shouted out his pleasure, as Cas continued to thrust into him and pump his cock. Dean grabbed Cas’s ass, arching back as his pleasure peaked and cum spilling out over his stomach and Cas’s hand.

Cas shouted out his release moments after Dean, collapsing beside him on the bed, completely spent. Both men lay staring at the ceiling, their breathing gradually returning to normal. “Castiel Novak, you are the most awesome husband in the history of forever” Dean turned his head to Cas as he spoke.

“Thank you Dean” Cas smiled at Dean, who grinned back, “But I would argue, that you are in fact the most awesome husband in the history of forever, and if you don’t mind it’s Castiel Winchester from now on.”

 

Dean still thrilled every time he got to call Cas Mr Winchester, he had been surprised delighted, honoured even, when Cas told him he wanted to take the Winchester name, he hadn’t realised how much it meant to him until he saw it printed on the thank you cards they had sent out.

Dean stood up from the chair and turned to face Cas. Cas smiled at him and wrapped his arms about Dean’s waist, kissing him softly. Dean returned the kiss circling his own arms around Cas. He had a lot to get done today at the garage but he had time to enjoy these moments with his husband. Cas deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring his husband’s mouth, the taste familiar, but still so thrilling. Dean’s hands found their way to Cas’s ass, as they always tended to, gently messaging as he continued to kiss Cas. Cas tried to pull Dean closer, but Dean pulled back resting his forehead against Cas’s. “Work Cas, I got to get to work” Dean’s voice was pained; he really wanted to stay put.

Cas sighed and dropped his to hands to his sides smiling sheepishly up at his husband. “I take it I’m on shopping duty?” Cas loved the mundane tasks that married life required, shopping, pay bills, evening cleaning up still thrilled him. Dean took care of the cooking and the kitchen as Cas was a disaster in that area and changing sheets was a joint effort.

Dean passed up the list he had written “Don’t forget the pie!” Cas laughed at that. Dean was very serious about pie and Thanks Giving was one of the best excuses for pie. “Yes Dean” Cas replied in all seriousness. Grabbing the keys to the impala, Dean kissed Cas once more before heading out the door.

Later that evening while locking up the garage for the long weekend Dean thought he heard something, he looked about but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way to his car and headed home to Cas.

 

Krissy let out a sigh as the man she knew as Dean headed back to his car. She knew she shouldn’t be here but it was cold outside and she had no place to sleep. The garage was cold enough, but she’d found a few tarps and if she climbed in to the back seat of one of the cars she should stay pretty warm. There was food in the fridge too, and tea. The food might be day old sandwiches but no one had noticed that anything had gone missing yet. For the first time in month Krissy felt safe.

Krissy had run away, her parents were both dead, and she had been put in to care. The couple that fostered her were actually OK, it was their teenage son that had made Krissy run. Krissy was thirteen years old, she was smart, and she was pretty. Alistair had become obsessed with Krissy, following her and her friends, saying inappropriate things, trying to touch her if she was close. He had snuck in to her room one night over a week ago, and before he could so much as touch her Krissy had kicked him in the balls and legged it.

She’d had a bag ready under her bed (just like Hermione in Harry Potter, she’d been packed for ages), warm clothes, hair brush, toothbrush, and all the money she had managed to stow away. She grabbed it and her coat and she was gone. She hadn’t really thought about where she would go. She ran, and when she couldn’t run any further, she walked. She walked all night, spent the first day hiding, by late evening she was tired, hungry and scared. She didn’t know how she ended up outside Singer Auto but she watched as a tall man climb in to a big black car and headed away, presumably heading home for the night. No one else appeared to be around.

The garage seemed to be locked up pretty tight, certainly no grown man could have sneaked in. Luckily Krissy was a slight thirteen year old girl and could in fact fit through the barely noticeable hole in the fence. Once she was in Krissy found the food, and the tarps and made herself at home. Before settling in to sleep she plotted her escape route, and for the past week she had snuck out before Dean arrived. She knew his name yes, she heard it being called back and forth as she wandered near the garage during the day, passing by every now and again to make sure her way in was still accessible.

One of the days she had seen something she found surprising but also kind of sweet. Dean was working on a car out front and a handsome dark haired man had approached him. Krissy had heard him, his deep voice carrying in the wind, “Hello, Dean” Krissy was worried for Dean in that moment; the voice was so deep, possibly threatening. But Dean had stood up and smiled, his smile so wide Krissy found herself smiling too. Cas had reached for Dean, and Dean had gone to him willingly, kissing him properly, full on the mouth like her parents used to kiss when she was a kid. They looked so happy, the dark haired man had handed Dean a paper bag, lunch probably, before kissing him once more and heading away.

The following day was Thanks Giving so Krissy figured the shop would be closed but just in case she made sure she had her way out planned before settling down to sleep.

Dean was almost home when something had him turning tail and heading back to the garage. He rang Cas to say he’d be a bit late, that he need to check one thing. Dean knew he had heard something before he left earlier, and food was definitely disappearing from the fridge. Unsure why, he had taken the blame for it once or twice, there was a nagging feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

He parked a bit down from the garage, not wanting the noise of the impala to disturb whoever it was he expected to find. He nearly missed her; she was such a small lump under all the tarps in the back seat of Cas’s almost completed mustang. Clearly she was a run away, younger than he had been when his dad died but round about the same age as Sam had been at the time maybe. What to do? He should ring Cas, but that would wake her and she might run. He could just drive the mustang home, but that would be kidnap maybe, best just to wake her and hear her out.

“Miss” Dean called gently, a dark mop of long hair sprung up from under the covers, brown eyes wide and fearful. Dean was standing by the door of the car, blocking her escape route. He stepped back allowing her a way out. She scrambled out grabbing a bag on route a determined look on her face.

“Where are you going to go?” Dean called after her as she tried to make her way to the window. “It’s Thanks Giving, everywhere is closed, it’s late” The young girl stopped, “I can help you, hell I used to be you, a boy version of you but a run away like you. Me and my brother Sam, avoiding social services until I was old enough to legally care for him at any rate.” Krissy stopped she looked around the garage and then back to Dean, she seemed to be considering.

“My husband and I live real close you could stay with us maybe? Or would that be weird cause we’re two guys? My Uncle Bobby and his partner Ellen, they live near here too, maybe you could stay with them? Ellen would know what to do with a girl, her daughter Jo is all grown up now but I’m sure she’d take care of you until we figured all this out.” Dean figured it was best to mention Cas early on, the last thing he wanted was for this kid to think he’d deliberately avoiding mentioning him.

“I’m Krissy” she speaks Dean thought, thank god, that was progress. “I’m Dean”

“I know, I’ve been here a week. Is your husband a dark haired man in a trench coat?” Krissy asked. She really had been here a week Dean thought, Cas hadn’t been around for a few days. “Yeah, that sounds like my Cas”

“Your Cas? You know he is his own person still right?” So Krissy had a bit of sass, Dean could handle that.

“Yup, mine all mine. Granted I’m totally his too so it all balances out” Dean shrugged, wishing he could read the young girls mind. Her face really gave nothing away, though she could possibly out stare Cas.

“Do you think Cas would object to you bringing home a stray?”  Dean blinked, that was the last thing he had expected Krissy to say. He had figured she might agree to go to Ellen. But OK, he could work with this.

“I’ll give him a call and let him know that we are on our way, OK?” Dean wanted to be certain she was sure.

“OK” Krissy said with a firm nod.

Dean called Cas, “Hello, Dean” Dean smiled immediately, Krissy watching him closely.

“So Cas, remember I said I needed to check a thing? Yeah, well, turns out I have a 13 year old runaway sleeping in the garage. Yeah, over a week apparently, yeah, that’s the plan. See you in a bit” Dean ended the call “So Cas insisted I bring you home, he has lasagne for dinner, when I say he has, what I mean is, I made the lasagne last night and Cas is putting it in the oven.”

Krissy laughed at that, she wasn’t sure why, but she wanted to trust Dean. His face softened while he was speaking to Cas, she liked that. She liked that he was open about his marriage, not trying to hide it from her. “OK, I eat lasagne”

They made their way to the car and homeward. Krissy was a bit nervous, she knew she was taking a risk. But a week living in the garage really had her feeling like she could trust Dean. Everyone he worked with sure seemed to like him. They pulled up outside a big rambling house. It looked well-tended, the porch neat and tidy, a rocking chair on one side and a swing chair on the other. There were even flowers. Krissy thought it looked enchanting.

 She took a deep breath and steeped out of the car. The dark haired man was on the porch now, looking concerned. Krissy looked up at him from under her scraggy hair. She really hoped he was like Dean. In all of this, right now he was the unknown element.

 

Cas looked at the young girl that had just climbed out of the car. She was thin, and a bit gangly, limbs still a little longer than the rest of her would deem necessary. She was afraid of him he thought. She had observed Dean over the week and felt she knew him of course, Cas was an unknown. “Cas, this is Krissy, Krissy this is my husband, Cas”

“Hello, Krissy” Cas made no move to approach Krissy, just a slight nod, he was rewarded with a ghost of a smile. “Do you want to come in? Dinners nearly ready.” Cas stepped back in to the house, trusting Dean and Krissy to follow when Krissy felt ready.

Krissy could smell the food, it smelt really good, and she was really hungry. She looked at Cas’s retreating back and then up at Dean. “He was in care too Krissy, for a long time. He might tell you about it if you stick around a while” Dean gestured for Krissy to join him as he made his way in to the warm house. Krissy straightened her spine and followed him in.

The kitchen was warm and bright and smelled like heaven.  Krissy was reluctant to let go of her bag so she sat at the table with it between her feet. Dean and Cas took up the dinner as if she wasn’t even there. They bumped shoulders, smiled, kissed, passed plates cutlery and glasses to one another, everything ending up on the table eventually. Krissy watched them closely, looking for any sign of trouble. A large plate of lasagne was put in front of her and her mouth started to water. Dean and Cas were already digging in. Dean noticed her hesitation, reached across the table and stole a forkful of her dinner and ate it. “It’s safe kid, you can trust me”

Cas ached for the young child in front of him. He sincerely hoped they could help her. That she would let them help her. Krissy had finally started to eat, trust Dean to realise what was on her mind. Dean really was one of a kind, Cas was blessed to have him. He reached out and squeezed his husbands hand just because; Dean turned and smiled at him.

 

Krissy kept expecting the questions to start, but none were asked. It was making her tetchy, “Don’t you guys want to know what happened to me?”

Cas cleared his throat and spoke, “Of course, but we believe you will tell us when you are ready for us to know. For now all we care about is that you are feed, warm and rested.” He held Krissy’s gaze hoping she could see the sincerity in his gaze.

“Can’t say I was big on answering questions when I was your age” Dean offered by way of explanation. “Though” he continued, “you should know, we’re having guests tomorrow. My Uncle Bobby and his lady Ellen my brother Sam, who I mentioned before, and Gabriel, Cas’s brother. They might have some questions for you. Your welcome to join us for dinner and that, but if you’d rather hide in your room you can do that too.”

“I don’t want to hide, I did nothing wrong.” Krissy answered without thinking, she’d pretty much just said she was staying the night and would be here till after dinner tomorrow. Was that a mistake, would they want to have her here that long? But Dean had said which implied he didn’t mind, right? Krissy was tired, tomorrow would be time enough to worry. “I get a room?” Krissy had just realised what Dean had said.

“Of course Krissy” It was Cas who answered, “This is a big house, we have plenty of rooms to spare. Dean can show you it now if you’re tired and would like to retire for the evening”

Krissy snapped her gaze to Dean, “Come on I’ll lead the way, got your bag?” Krissy nodded and followed Dean from the kitchen.

“Good night Krissy, sleep well” Cas called as they passed.

“Night Cas” Krissy was still undecided about Cas but he was keeping his distance which is more than she could have said for Alistair.

Dean, lead her along a hallway off the kitchen. It was just as bright as the kitchen had been. Dean waved a hand at a random door, “Bathroom’s through there, and this here will be your room” Krissy entered the room cautiously. It had a nice big old fashioned bed, white wardrobes and a desk. There was a light by the bed which Dean switched on.

“You’re on the ground floor, the windows are nice and big, and the house has no alarm, so if you need to escape you can. This here is the key to the door there” Dean placed said key in to Krissy’s palm. “It is the only key to that door so don’t go losing it OK?” Dean could only describe the look of Krissy’s face as one of gratitude; he hoped he was doing right by her. Maybe in a few days she’d tell them her story. “Cas and I sleep upstairs, other end of the house. If you need us, give us a shout yeah? Sleep tight Krissy.”

 

Once Dean left the room Krissy locked the door. She felt a bit silly for doing it, but better safe than sorry. There was a chair by the desk, she put that under the lock, just in case there was a second key. Krissy had PJ’s in her bag, to change clothes or to stay as she was? She had trusted Dean this far, the door was well guarded, might as well be comfortable. She rummaged for a minute before locating her night dress. It was red with black sleeves and had a moose on it. It was her favourite. She climbed in to the bed and turned off the lamp. She took a moment to thank whatever angles were looking out for her; she seemed to have landed on her feet for now.

 

Upstairs on the other side of the house Cas and Dean were getting ready for bed too. “Are you exhausted Cas?” Dean asked “Because I’m exhausted”

“That would be the emotional upheaval, I feel wrecked myself. So many memories, so many worries, I just hope we can help” Cas was pulling the covers over them as he spoke, he drew Dean in close and settled himself beside him.

“Can same sex couples foster or adopt in his state, Cas?” Dean’s question had Cas reeling, did Dean want kids? Did Dean want to see if they could keep caring for Krissy? They hadn’t really talked about it, kids were an abstract concept to them both most of the time. But Krissy was real, and if he was being honest Cas would love it if they could be the ones to care for her, assuming she didn’t have acceptable parents somewhere. “Cas?” Dean prompted.

“Oh, em, it isn’t strictly prohibited, I think it’s a case by case type thing here” Sam would know, they could find out tomorrow. Curious Cas decided to voice the question burning inside him, “Do you think we’d be able to care for Krissy? That maybe we could be her foster family?” He had propped himself up on one elbow so he was looking down at Dean.

“I don’t know, maybe, if you were willing too of course” Dean looked as Cas trying to read the other man’s expression in the darkened room.

“I’m willing to try Dean” Cas smiled as he replied, Dean sagged in relief and wrapped himself back around Cas. “We can’t get our hopes up Dean, she might have a decent family somewhere you know?”

“I hear ya, Cas. I do. But I think she’s like us, I think she needs us.” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’s soft lips, “sleep now, we have a lot to do tomorrow and mountain of food to prep and cook.” Cas returned Dean’s kiss and settled in beside him again. They could form a plan tomorrow, plenty of time to worry about things in the morning.

 

Cas decided to try his hand at breakfast in the morning. Dinner would be a big deal and Cas knew Dean would do the lion’s share of the work. A light breakfast was all that was necessary, Cas felt confident that he could handle it. So dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt, with tatty grey slippers on his feet Cas headed down stairs. He’d been pottering around the kitchen little more than a minute when he heard a door open down stairs. Ok Cas thought, so Krissy hadn’t left during the night, that was a good sign surely. Cas had chopped fruit, and was rummaging through a cupboard looking for a bowl when Krissy entered the kitchen.

“Morning Cas” Krissy’s hello had caught Cas be surprise, he bumped his head as he stood, bowl in hand. Rubbing his head he nodded and replied, “Hello, Krissy” Cas noted that her hair was damp, she must have had a shower, her clothes were different from yesterday too. All positive signs Cas left, she must feel comfortable if she was willing to use the facilities.

“Breakfast?” Cas was delighted when she nodded, eyes zooming in on the fresh fruit. “Help yourself, I was just going to attempt to make toast”

“Attempt?” Krissy asked, looking at Cas as if he uttered something completely incomprehensible.

“Ah, yes, well hmmm, I am what you might call culinary challenged.” Cas shrugged his shoulders as he continued. “It’s safe to get me to peel or chop, but anything that requires heat being applied to food tends to end in disaster. Luckily for me, my Dean can cook” Cas had a stupid happy look on his face as he thought of Dean.

“Your Dean?” Krissy was smiling as she asked, it was nice to see that both mean felt the same.

“Ah yes, em” Cas cleared his throat, “I’m willing to share you know. If you wanted to stick around I mean. Me and Dean, we could look out for you. That is, assuming you don’t have folks around that are frantically searching for you right now”

Krissy’s eyes widened in shock, Dean and Cas would let her stay? Possibly even wanted her to stay? Krissy didn’t know what to say, she wasn’t even sure if a reply was necessary. Cas could see she was processing the new information and continued making breakfast, letting the subject drop. Krissy went to the counter and took the bread from his hands, “How about I make the toast and you finish with the fruit?”

Ten minutes later, drawn downstairs by the sound of laughter, Dean found Cas and Krissy working side by side in the kitchen. The table was set for three; there was a pot of tea and one of coffee. A stack of perfectly golden toast, fresh fruit, and by the smell of it they were working on bacon.

Dean walked over to the pair, resting a hand on Cas’s shoulder, “Good Morning Mr Winchester, good morning Krissy”

Cas half turned, grinning at Dean, “Good morning Mr Winchester, Krissy here is trying to teach me how to not burn bacon”

It was Krissy turn to grin up at Dean, “I thought he was lying about how bad he was at cooking, but this is our third attempt, if he messes this up there is no bacon!”

Dean took a moment to appreciate how domestic the whole scene was, how Cas and Krissy’s matching dark hair had them looking like family. “For the sake on the bacon, I demand you both sit and let me take over” He smiled broadly at the pair as they nodded in unison and headed straight to the table.

The bacon was practically done so it was only a few moments before all three of them were seated at the table digging in. Cas and Dean started going over what needed doing for that afternoons dinner, checking old texts from Sam to see what time he was due to arrive, Bobby and Ellen too. The reminder that visitors were due had Krissy pipe up, “What are you going to tell them about me?”

Both Dean and Cas looked at her, but it was Dean who replied, “I have no idea, truth be told. My brother Sammy is a lawyer” Dean heard Krissy panicked intake of breath and saw her eyes widen, he laid a hand over hers to calm her, to keep her seated, “It’s OK, Sammy won’t rat you out, I swear it. He was pretty much your age when our dad died and no way did he want to end up in care, so no way he’s ratting you out”

Dean paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, he looked as Cas who nodded in understanding, “I was thinking I would tell them the truth, that you were a run away and we found you. That we were hoping to find out if we could care for you, assuming that’s something you would want or even need. As far as we know you might have decent folk looking for you.”

Krissy looked from Dean to Cas and back again, “Cas said something like that earlier, you’d really be willing to do that, to foster me or whatever?” Both men nodded. Krissy looked from one to the other again, both looked completely sincere. She took a breath and decided to trust them.

“My parents died, over a month ago now, car crash.” Again both men nodded, waiting for her to continue. “I have no aunts, no uncles, no grandparents, my parents hadn’t any will, so no guardians were named, and no family friends volunteered. I was fostered, the mom and dad were OK really, it was their son Alistair.” She told them of her fear and her escape and her time in the garage.

“OK” Dean broke the silence that threatened to linger uncomfortably after Krissy finished her tail. “I’m sure Sammy will know what we should do. But first just to double check, you’d be happy enough to stay with me and Cas?”

Krissy nodded, then replied, “Yes please”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me what your thoughts please :-D
> 
> I'm curious to know what people like and what people dislike about my writing.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes, its not beta'd or you know proof read.


End file.
